Uno
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O maior tesouro de um homem é a família. - Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy - incest


**Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Lucius e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash incestuoso, mas nada muito explicito, prometo.

**Challenge: **Quarto lugar no II Challenge Incest do Fórum Três Vassouras, mestrado pela Gutenha.

**Capa: **Agradecimentos à Tell.

http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)uno(ponto)jpg

**Sinopse: **O maior tesouro de um homem é a família.

**Spoilers:** 7

**Beta: **DarkAngel

**Finalização: **11 de janeiro de 2008.

**Uno**

Meu pai costumava dizer que o maior tesouro de um homem é a família. Ele se referia, obviamente, à tradição, riqueza e poder associados a um único nome que deveriam ser preservados e transmitidos de geração para geração. No fundo, ele era um homem frio, ausente, rígido e solitário. Eu cresci sentindo a sua ausência e não chorei sua morte. Minha mãe era uma mulher muito mais rígida e mais forte que ele e também não chorou. Eu não saberia dizer se se amavam. Amor não era um tema em debate à mesa do jantar. Mas, certamente, apesar de levarmos um único nome, Malfoy, nós três nunca fomos um.

Quando me casei, em minha casa impus a tradição, riqueza e poder que meu pai exigiu que eu transmitisse. Eu repetia sua frase, sua rigidez e sua frieza. Eu também não falava sobre amor, mas tentei corrigir alguns de seus erros.

Quando a enfermeira depositou em meus braços o embrulhinho loiro dizendo que era o meu filho, eu não tive medo de buscar o olhar de Narcisa e sorrir, me aproximando de sua cama enquanto embalava, com certo receio, a pequena criança em meus braços. Naquele momento, nós três éramos um.

Cissy e eu tivemos nossas divergências, mas Draco foi criado com todo cuidado, atenção e educação que uma criança puro sangue poderia receber. Quando eu o acompanhei para tomar o trem com destino à Hogwarts aos 11 anos, sabia que, daquele ponto em diante, poderia colaborar muito pouco com a formação dele. Eu fizera de tudo para lhe passar os preceitos que seu nome carregava e esperava que ele soubesse honrar seu sangue. Porém, nenhuma criança de 11 anos poderia entender a grandeza de uma idéia. Eu esperei que Draco fosse homem simplesmente porque o afastaram de mim. Esperei que ele soubesse lidar com as pessoas, menores ou maiores que ele, e esperei que ele entendesse os meus atos além do que eles simbolizavam.

Não deveriam permitir que os filhos crescessem longe dos pais dessa forma.

Eu vi meu filho amadurecer longe dos meus olhos. Ele voltava mais alto, mais forte e mais maduro a cada feriado, a cada verão. Parecia muito pouco tempo para quem precisa moldar sua alma. Suas mudanças não me apeteciam, sua visão não era a minha e seus atos não eram os atos do homem que eu esperava encontrar. Não temi que minha decepção se revelasse pouco a pouco em palavras frias e atos reprovadores. Eu nunca disse a ele que não o aprovava. Nunca exigi que ele se provasse fiel ao meu sangue ou merecedor de tudo o que eu oferecia. Nunca deixei de atender aos seus pedidos. Porém, pedia pouco a pouco que ele se tornasse mais do que ele se mostrava ser. E foi quando minha ausência se tornou definitiva que percebi que sentia muito mais falta do meu filho menino, que eu reprovava, do que do homem que esperava ter ao meu lado.

O medo de Azkaban quebrar minha alma a ponto de eu não me ver mais nos olhos azuis de Narcisa ou no brilho de admiração do metálico de Draco sempre foi maior do que o de ser condenado, de não sair de lá. A família é o tesouro do homem. Eu só fui entender completamente o sentido dessa frase depois dela me ter sido roubada. Quando me foi devolvida.

Narcisa era forte como minha mãe. Mas ela chorou por mim ao me receber em nossa casa. Casa esta que já era ocupada por meu mestre há meses. Mas não era necessário mais um lar para que tivéssemos nosso lugar no mundo. Era em meus braços que ela se sentia completa e em seus olhos que eu buscava a minha paz.

A visão de Draco, porém, veio me afligir. Meu filho era somente uma criança, foi o que eu constatei ao vê-lo correr até mim chorando na primeira oportunidade que tivemos de ficar sozinhos. Uma criança que sofre a falta do pai e que já havia passado por coisas demais, e eu temi que sua alma houvesse se perdido em meio à guerra que eu criei. Eu pensava que o fato de minhas mãos terem se tornado ásperas das grades das celas significava que seriam fortes o suficiente para protegê-lo de todos os males do mundo, mas ao tocar sua face quando ele a escondeu contra o meu ombro eu percebi que talvez pudesse machucá-lo. A forma, porém, como ele, bem mais baixo do que eu, encaixou o rosto no vão do meu pescoço e deixou que suas mãos se infiltrassem em meio aos meus cabelos, como se sentisse falta do toque dos fios dourados em sua pele, me deu a certeza de que, se ele ainda podia querer me tocar e me sentir daquela forma tão próxima, tão única, tão um, era porque ainda tínhamos algo só nosso, e de mais ninguém, que nos unia.

Naquele momento eu desejei que não tivesse somente a pouca luz do inverno para admirar meu filho crescer durante os feriados de natal. Ao deixar meu rosto cair sobre sua cabeça ainda apoiada em mim, desejei que não fosse durante o calor sufocante do verão o único momento para eu sentir o perfume suave de seus cabelos e envolver seu corpo pequeno em meus braços, como fazia agora. Desejei poder voltar a vê-lo caminhar sorridente sob o sol ameno do outono entre as folhas secas dos jardins da mansão. Seus cabelos brilhando com o dourado mais puro, que somente aquela estação possuía, e a liberdade que eu nunca poderei comprar para ele brilhando no espelho de seus olhos.

Seus olhos eram espelhados. Sempre achei aquele cinza-metálico familiar: era a cor da superfície de um espelho de cristal. É muito difícil olhar no fundo de um espelho, ignorando a própria imagem e tudo o que a cerca, para ver sua verdadeira cor. A cor dos olhos de Draco. Olhos que eu tentei privar de toda dor que nos rodeou durante um tempo e que eu tentei arrancar dos braços da morte que meu mestre armava para todos nós com um desespero que superava a necessidade de salvar minha própria vida. Haveria quem dissesse que os olhos de Draco eram iguais aos meus. Eu nunca poderia dizer ao certo, pois depois que eu o segurei na maternidade e ele olhou pra mim, eu passei a olhar no espelho e antes ver a cor dos olhos dele, para depois ver a dos meus próprios olhos. Ele se tornou a pedra mais preciosa de meu tesouro e eu sabia que Narcisa compartilhava dessa opinião. Quando eu pude ter os dois de volta em um único abraço, no local onde meu mestre havia caído e onde meu filho crescera longe de mim, a única coisa que pude desejar foi uma fresta de paz, para simplesmente continuarmos assim, guardando nosso tesouro.

Ser preso uma segunda vez me foi certamente mais doloroso. Não que eu pudesse negar as acusações que me eram feitas, mas durante muito tempo depois que eu realmente quis que meus atos surtissem efeito, minhas ações seguiam somente na direção mais egoísta que um Malfoy poderia seguir: a de se preservar, e preservar o seu sangue, acima de qualquer causa ou ideal, e isso _precisava_ ser levado em conta. Quem foi a alma que atendeu os meus pedidos e conseguiu me inocentar em cima dessas afirmações, eu nunca poderia dizer ao certo. O nome de Potter era cantado a todo canto, mas eu me recusava a acreditar que ele seria capaz de qualquer gesto em prol de um inimigo. Para mim, foi meu filho quem me libertou.

A primeira vez que o vi na imagem que eu guardaria pelo resto da minha vida foi ainda na prisão. Eu, no esforço para manter a minha dignidade e postura mesmo estando algemado e sujo, me surpreendi com a figura que me era descortinada pouco a pouco pela luz do sol que vinha de fora da prisão. O homem sério, bem vestido, portando uma bengala elegante com a insígnia de Slytherin, os olhos frios como uma nevasca, os cabelos loiros, longos, caídos sobre os ombros da capa preta. Lucius Malfoy, um outro de mim em traços mais jovens e delicados, me esperava junto à liberdade.

Quando me viu solto, somente me estendeu a mão, e eu não saberia dizer se foi o frio de sua pele ou o calor de sua voz quando ele proferiu uma única palavra, que me deu a certeza de que éramos um.

- Pai...

À minha frente havia um homem. Draco Malfoy crescera mais naqueles poucos meses do que nos últimos anos. De volta à mansão, eu tive a oportunidade de observá-lo, finalmente, em toda a sua grandeza. Então eu soube que todo homem que sabe cuidar de seu tesouro deve saber doá-lo também.

Não eram somente os fios loiros de Draco que eram idênticos aos meus ou seus olhos cor de espelho. A forma como ele andava, a forma como ele falava, a forma como ele olhava o mundo a sua volta e encarava as pessoas de cima, mesmo não tendo atingido a minha altura, a forma como ele dava passos largos e firmes e parava apoiando a bengala um passo a frente, pousando os dedos longos e brancos sobre seu apoio e encarando seu ouvinte como se fosse a cobra que segurava, passando inclusive a língua sobre os lábios finos e rosados para umedecê-los, como que para impedir que suas próprias palavras o atingissem da mesma forma certeira que se voltavam contra outros. Eu me via em cada gesto mínimo de meu filho e sua força, ao defender seu nome, sua fortuna e sua tradição frente a tantos tribunais que ainda nos acusavam mesmo depois da minha inocência, me davam cada vez mais a certeza de que estava na hora de eu me retirar e deixá-lo reinar.

Naquela tarde eu o encontrei na biblioteca trabalhando na minha mesa, mas com suas próprias coisas, e não o recriminei como fiz tantas vezes antes. Longe da reprovação por esse ato, Draco havia conquistado seu direito de se sentar ali. Ele me viu entrar, mas não disse nada. Eu me sentei na poltrona à frente da mesa e aguardei, em admiração à sua imagem trabalhando. Não demorou para que ele abandonasse os papéis e se levantasse, dando a volta na mesa e servindo com um gesto de varinha duas taças de licor que flutuaram até cada um de nós. Durante longos goles, não havia palavras, até a taça secar e ele se permitir sorrir para mim.

- Eu e sua mãe vamos para a casa na Áustria.

Ele fez um gesto de cabeça e pousou a taça sobre a mesa.

- E quando voltam? – perguntou, simples.

- Acho que não voltamos.

Ele sustentou meu olhar e eu sabia que a sua não-reação era a confirmação de que ele entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Viremos para o seu casamento, e, claro, você será sempre bem vindo.

- Eu não vou me casar.

Dessa vez eu o encarei de forma profunda e ele somente cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Estou apaixonado por um homem e pretendo me unir a ele. Lamento informar-lhe, pai, mas eu serei o último Malfoy sanguíneo. Não nego que me deixem toda a responsabilidade desse nome, ou toda a sua herança, pois eu sei que é isso que esse afastamento significa: vocês querem que eu assuma minhas responsabilidades de herdeiro. Pois bem, eu não as recuso, mas serei o último herdeiro. Estou disposto a arcar com as conseqüências da minha escolha mesmo com a sua reprovação.

- Eu não o reprovo. Eu o admiro e tenho orgulho do filho que tenho. Sua escolha, porém, eu digo que é algo efêmero, embora previsível.

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Não fale dos meus sentimentos.

- Você é um homem mais disposto a sentimentos do que eu fui, certamente, mas, como eu disse, isso o faz forte. Eu digo que sua escolha é efêmera, pois é natural que um bruxo tão belo e poderoso como você se sinta atraído pelo que é, no mínimo, seu igual.

Draco ergueu uma sobramcelha e me encarou espantado.

- Isso significa que minha mãe seria menor que você por ser mulher?

- Não. – eu me ergui e servi mais uma dose de seu licor, brincando com a taça entre meus dedos enquanto andava até meu filho – Eu e sua mãe somos iguais. Iguais, inicialmente, na riqueza e na tradição. Iguais na beleza, no poder e na capacidade de seduzir quem nos interessa. E, acima de tudo, iguais no amor. E, você, Draco, é fruto de tudo isso.

- Se o que você sente é tão grandioso, por que o meu sentimento seria efêmero?

- Porque ele, no fundo, não é igual a você. Nada, fora do seu próprio sistema, será capaz de prover a você o que o satisfará pelo tempo necessário para que não desista. Você, meu filho, vai amá-lo até o ponto em que os dois não forem maiores do que são, mantendo-se iguais. A partir do momento que você crescer mais do que ele, e isso ocorrerá, voltará para aquilo que o compõe. Você se casará, Draco, e terá um herdeiro. E mais do que amar sua esposa, verá nela algo de precioso e tão seu que homem nenhum poderá lhe prover.

A fúria em seus olhos me fez me aproximar e tocar seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Não me rejeite por minhas palavras, Draco. Absorva-as como quem bebe um elixir. Um dia ele surtirá seu efeito, como tudo o que nos cerca. Não somos infinitos, meu filho, e não quero fazer da sua vida a minha, mas espero que você veja que tem o suficiente de mim em você para que eu possa falar do seu caminho. Você é um bruxo admirável e um homem fabuloso, meu filho. Muito mais parte de mim e de sua mãe do que desse rapaz. E sua essência você nunca poderá negar.

Seus olhos metálicos, iguais aos meus, me fitaram inconstantes, correndo pelo meu rosto a centímetros do seu como se olhar fosse o suficiente para decifrar tudo o que eu tinha para lhe dizer. Eu o amava.

- Pai... – sua voz saiu fraca e trêmula. Ver seus lábios entreabrindo-se, secos e desprotegidos, para mim, foi como uma permissão para que eu sorvesse sua essência. Acabei com a distância entre nós, tomando sua boca com a minha, e senti seu corpo inteiro se retrair. Mas ele não fugiu.

Draco permitiu que eu o invadisse, como filho obediente que era, abrindo seu corpo e sua alma à minha vontade. Eu não o toquei. Ele não me tocou. Suas mãos permaneceram sobre a borda da mesa, somente a apertaram mais forte. As minhas jaziam fechadas ao lado do meu corpo. Nosso único contato eram as bocas unidas, se movendo levemente em uma carícia proibida. Seu gosto não me era estranho, era semelhante ao meu próprio. Nada nele poderia ser hostil ou diferente de mim. As línguas se tocavam, se enroscavam e provavam em uma dança idêntica, se enroscando como quem tenta se fundir. Não era necessário reconhecimento.

Éramos um.

Ele estremeceu e eu senti um vazio repentino em meu peito. Devagar, vacilante, retirei-me dele até romper totalmente aquele toque que nos unia, chegando a dar um passo atrás, e o olhei. Belo, parado à minha frente, recostado à mesa como quem busca apoio, ofegante, os olhos fechados. Draco Malfoy.

Lentamente, como quem teme o que está por vir, seus olhos se abriram e eu me vi imerso novamente naquela superfície espelhada. Ele se endireitou, me encarando como um igual, e sua mirada não vacilava mais. Ele via o que queria ver.

Não eram necessárias palavras. Tudo já havia sido dito. Sua formação estava completa, muito mais completa do que a que eu recebi de meu pai. Draco Malfoy não recebera de mim somente a frieza, a tradição, a riqueza, o nome e a formação. Recebera sangue, poder, corpo, alma e amor.

Um filho que provara a essência de seu pai.

**FIM**


End file.
